Vicky
Devon Weigel |appear=''The Fairly OddParents}}'Vicky''' is the main villain from the Nickelodeon animated series The Fairly OddParents. She is an evil red-haired teenager who happens to be Timmy Turner's babysitter, and as such, she uses all opportunities to make his life and all other children's lives (including her little sister Tootie) miserable. She is typically hired when Timmy's parents make a hasty getaway trip to one of their "adults only" destinations, leaving Timmy in her cruel hands. It was partly because of the abuse she heaps on Timmy that he ended up receiving Cosmo and Wanda as his fairy godparents. Appearances in Christmas specials ''The Fairly OddParents'' In spite of her role as the show's main antagonist, Vicky has a fairly minor part in the show's first Christmas episode, "Christmas Every Day!" At the beginning of the episode, she is forcing Timmy to wrap fruitcake as presents, which she then states she isn't sending to anyone, because "I just like making you work." It is also stated that Timmy has to put up with Vicky every Christmas Eve while his parents are finishing their shopping, and that last year, she froze him and his friends in ice and sold them as ice sculptures. Timmy's parents arrive home shortly after this, and Vicky is given her Christmas bonus - having to leave early. With that, Timmy promptly shoves Vicky out of the house, causing her to get covered in snow as she tumbles out of the house and come out looking like a snowman (which Chester and A.J. prepare to apply a flamethrower to). Except for a brief cameo during Timmy's song later, Vicky doesn't appear again for the rest of the episode. By comparison, in the show's second Christmas episode, "Merry Wishmas", Vicky manages to influence the plot. After appearing to complain about not being given money by Santa in the song "Not on the List", Vicky is upset to learn that the Wishmas coupon that she has been given, as with all the other kids, only entitles her to one wish. Driven by her greed, she decides to wish for a million wishes. This causes her mailbox to overflow with wish coupons and explode, allowing everyone else to make more wishes and setting the dilemma of the plot in motion. Ironically, Vicky has considerably less screen time here than in "Christmas Every Day!" .]] Vicky only makes a very brief cameo in the series' live-action Christmas film, ''A Fairly Odd Christmas, which takes place approximately thirteen years after the events of the series. She is shown screaming in annoyance at a group of Christmas carolers when they are suddenly overtaken by the Christmas gloom. Unlike the rest of Dimmsdale, Vicky, being the nasty person that she is, actually enjoys the sight of seeing everyone else miserable. Other Christmas productions Vicky makes a prominent cameo in the Merry Nickmas interstitial short "The 12 Days of Nickmas", where she is oddly depicted with brown hair instead of orange. During the song, Cosmo and Wanda illustrate the line "Eight oddball wishes" by granting said wishes. During this, Vicky wanders too close to them, a voice warns her to look out, but it's too late, and a portrait of the show's creator, Butch Hartman, falls on top of her. A badly hurt Vicky manages to utter her line, "Seven thousand pounds" before the shoes fall off her feet and they painfully curl up under the portrait (which is a reference to the Wicked Witch of the East's death in The Wizard of Oz). Despite this, though, she still appears in her original position in the crowd in later shots, such as when the kids from Rocket Power sing their line. Vicky can also be seen in the crowd shot at the end of "Holiday Party". External links * Fairly OddParents Wiki: Vicky the Babysitter Category:Characters Category:Nickelodeon characters Category:Villains Category:Female characters